


Avengers Relationship Oneshots

by marvel_fanfictions



Series: Relationship oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Chapter warnings, Feels, Fluff, Multi, No Smut, Read chapter notes for additional warnings!, Triggers, each chapter varies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_fanfictions/pseuds/marvel_fanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of oneshots for avenger relationships. Requests always welcome and encouraged. All requests welcome, with the exception of smut. continuations welcome.<br/>Ships will be announced in title with brief description of the chapter.<br/>edit:<br/>Any ship welcome now<br/>previously known as Captain America Relationships<br/>You may notice there are going to be 100 chapters... I'm cutting the book off at 100 chapters and I'll make another book, hopefully more organized</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stucky

"Steve, Steve stop," Bucky mumbled with a small laugh, squirming to get away from his boyfriend cold hands on the bed, rolling over under the covers. Steve just cuddled closer, putting his arms around Buckys waist as he nuzzled Buckys shoulder. 

It wasn't that Steve was necessarily cold, he had just gotten up to get some water and his hands were still chilled from the ice in the glass. It didn't help when neither of them slept without shirts, and Steve was a big cuddler when he was sleepy. Bucky continued to squirm and move to try and shake Steve's hands for the time being until they were warm again.

Steve finally seemed to get the hint and retracted his hands, albeit a bit grumpily and rolled over on his other side. Bucky sighed and turned to Steve, leaving light kisses up his shoulder. "I'm sorry doll, just your hands are cold," he says softly as he reached over to put his arm over Steve this time.

Steve was a bit tense but soon relaxed, closing his eyes again as he melted against Bucky, returning to his calm, cuddly state.

That didn't last for long though, until Bucky started to trail his hand up and down Steve's sides lightly, making him shiver first and then squirm and fight off the light laugh that surfaced.

Soon Bucky had Steve pinned down under him with one hand holding both of his as the other tickled along Steve's neck and sides, laughter erupting from the two of them in fits as Steve continued to struggle. It wasn't even long after that, that Steve was able to break one hand free and started tickling Bucky back, until an all out tickle war started.

The tickle war went on forever it seemed until Bucky gave his white flag, and laid down on the bed with a panting laugh next to Steve. Steve resumed the previous position with his arms around Buckys waist as they started to doze off together again, Steve giving his shoulder one last kiss before he finally fell back asleep.


	2. Stony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very angsty, just a warning

It was so sudden. All it took was a small movemesnt and Steve fell out of the king sized bed he and Tony shared, hitting the floor with a loud thud with a small yelp and Steve was fighting for air, clutching as his chest and looking around wildly.

Tony was by his side in a flash, having hopped out of the bed like a track star and knelt besides him. "Steve- Steve what happened?" He asks frantically, holding Steve by his shoulders to get a good look over him to make sure he hadn't injured himself. There seemed to be a small bruise on his forehead but he was fine otherwise.

Steve continued to gasp for air, like the wind had been knocked out of him. Tony just moved to sit behind him and pull the super soldier into his lap, Steve's back against Tony's chest. "Just breath Steve, you're okay," he says under his breath repeatedly as he took deep, slow breaths to try and help Steve breath.

This hadn't been the first time Tony'd saved Steve from a mock asthma attack, or a memory triggered dream since the two got together a little less than a year ago.

It took a moment, but Stve finally managed to get his breath back, and sat on the floor with his knees up to his chest, leaning against the wall. "Wanna talk about it?" Tony asks softly after a moment, and Steve drew a shaky breath.

"I was back in that same damn alley. Hutch and his cronies were cornering me again. I- I couldn't do anything, like I was frozen on the spot, and they were all over me, hitting, punching, kicking, the full package," he says slowly, pausing between some words or phrases and taking a deep breath.

Tony had listened closely. He was well aware of some of the bullies Steve had growing up, his main one Hutch and his gang, remembering Steve telling him one time that Hutch had stolen his inhaler and he started having an asthma attack. If Bucky hadn't shown up, he might have been dead right then and there, gasping for air like a fish our of water.

Tony waited for Steve to calm down, rubbing his back lightly as he moved to put Steve back in bed. He stayed up with Steve the rest of the night, making him hot cocoa and breakfast the next morning and watched black and white movies for the day, since they had the day off.


	3. Captain hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bruce are stuck in an elevator... Things get a little bit steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For milkywaymidnight :) hope I did your request some justice

It was just a normal elevator ride down, or so the two thought until the elevator stopped suddenly, causing Bruce to stumble and fall into Steve. Steve tried to hide his blush as he helped stablize the man, holding onto his upper arms as Bruce looked up at him.

"S-sorry," Bruce stutters as he tried to stand upright. "It's okay," Steve replied with a small quirky smile back.

God if only Steve knew what he was doing to Bruce. It was driving him nuts. His golden hair matched perfect with his light, fair skin and those baby blue eyes that just melted you down to the core... Ah it was irresistible. He wondered how Steve didn't have a partner already.

He wasn't intending to voice his thoughts aloud, but he must have said something because Steve smiled again and blushed at Bruce, shifting a bit bashfully. "Well, I can't help my looks. Just got good genes I guess," he says with a small nervous laugh at Bruce.

"That indeed," Bruce nodded, not noticing how close they still were since he had rightened himself from before. He was inches away from those perfect lips...

He wasn't sure what was happening until it happened, when he felt Steve's hand at his lower back pulling him closer as their eyes closed as they both pressed into the kiss willingly. It just felt so... Perfect. Fireworks were going off it seemed.

It wasn't until the elevator dinged, signalling it was going to start moving again from whatever made it stop, that they broke the kiss and Bruce looked up to those baby blues again.

"Well, this is new," a voice quirked when the doors opened on the ground floor. The two men looked like deer caught in headlights as they let go of each other and looked at the spoken person.

"It's uh- er-" Steve tried to explain, blushing madly as Natasha stepped onto the elevator with her cup of coffee and some paperwork.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. That's your business," she says with a small smile as she sipped her coffee and Bruce cleared his throat. "Right... Well uh, I gotta go now. See you two around," he says as he stepped out, blushing still slightly as he waved at Steve, who smiled and waved back as he waited for the doors to close again so he could go to the basement.

Bruce couldn't wait for the next time he saw Steve, but was careful the next time they were on the elevator again together.


	4. Captainhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is definitely NOT in love with Steve Rogers. What, with his stupid perfect smile and stupid perfect face and stupid perfect body and perfect personality. Pfft, definitely not in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by fangirl4CL :) this may be my longest one shotbso far in this book :) I kinda like it, hope it's what you're looking for

Maria chewed the end of her pen as she tried to focus on her mission report. She had just finished a mission with Steve, a covert Intel mission, nothing too fancy. She was just filling out the last of the mission report, trying to remember how things went and if it was completed or not.

The only trouble: Steve fricking Rogers. That man had a personality that she had never really seen before with any agent. Even though he was typically the leader of missions he was on, he never followed the rules he was given, just made his own mission up to get the job done. 

She quite admired that- wait, scratch that. She did not admire that, not one bit. Nope, who would? Stubborn, doesn't listen, makes his own rules... But those were some of his best qualities too.

And he was the BIGGEST sap ever. He might have been completely different on his missions, but outside of work, you could find the do-gooder volunteering at rest homes or for charity events, or going to clean the local park or out exercising even. The damn fitness nut would go running until there was something he needed to do, or if he was called in for work.

He was so aggravating, but so perfect. And what made Maria's love for him hurt even worse was this... Relationship he had with Sharon. It seemed like the two were always talking, or just together in general. It was assumed they were dating anyways, though no one could say they ever saw each other out of work. So at least there was hope they were just good friends.

"Hey, Maria, I think you're gonna either break your teeth or chew right through that pen," a voice spoke and Maria jumped slightly, looking up at Bobbi and gave a groan. "Dammit, Bobbi, do you have to give me a heart attack?" She asks.

"No, just gotta shorten your life by a few years is all," the strawberry blonde replied as she plopped down in a chair facing the deputy directors desk. "So, thinking about ol' cap-ee-tan again?" She asks with a raised eye brow.

"Yes," Maria admitted with a sigh as she tossed her pen down and crossed her arms over her desk while laying her head down with a grown again.

"Why don't you ask him out already? I know he's probably too shy to say no anyways," Bobbi asks.

"You know when you say that it makes me feel like I'm in highschool all over again? And besides, he's with Sharon," she says as she sat back up with a sigh. 

"No, he isn't actually. I did some snooping, asked around, turns out they're just besties, since Sharon's aunt is THE Margaret Carter, and you know how head over heels her and the captain were for each other way back when. They just like to share stories with each other all the time." Bobbi says.

Maria couldn't have felt any more relieved in her life. Number one on her mental hit list was gone now, replaced with some dick agent she trained a while back who she needed to get some serious payback. Putting that aside for now, she couldn't have been happier. Inside she was exploding, but outside she just gave a smile. "That's great," she says a bit enthusiastically.

Steve on the other hand was pacing his small office down the hall from Maria's nervously, unawares of the conversation being held about him. He had gotten a rose and an invitational card for Maria, and was planning on leaving it in her inbox just outside her office... He just had to wait until no one was around to see him do it. He didn't want to be the lovesick puppy, anyone could use that against him. 

He was chomping at the bit as he heard a door down the hall open and two female voices talking in slightly hushed voices as they walked down the hall. He recognized Maria and Bobbi's voices and waited for them to dissipate before leaving the safety of his office and walking down the hall casually as if heading for the break room and slipping the note and small rose in Maria's inbox along the way.

Steve was long gone by the time Maria had come back to her office, most everyone having left by this time as Maria walked up to pick up her paperwork. As she approached her door, she noticed the new arrival in her inbox and took it out, careful not to crush the Rose and walked into her office before reading it.

She let out a small, barely audible squeal, very much out of character for her as she read the note, asking if she'd like to go out for coffee some time. She wrote up a confirmation note and went to slip it in Steve's inbox for him the next day before she left to go home.

The next morning Steve went through his inbox and smiled to himself as he took out the note that said, "sounds great. Lunch sound good?"


	5. Thundershield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thundershield :)

it was a lazy Sunday afternoon at the avengers tower, Natasha and Clint were out on a mission, Bruce and Tony were science-ing in the lab and Steve and Thor were watching a movie together in the screening room.

Steve was sitting back in the large couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table with thors head in his lap as he slowly stroked his fingers through his hair. They had spent the majority of the day training and practicing and were now just lounging around. 

Thor was about half asleep as he looked up at Steve and smiled. Steve looked down and smiled back. "Whatcha smilin' at?" He asks the long haired man with his signature half smirk back as he looked down at Thor.

"Ah nothing, just you," Thor replied with another smile up at Steve. "Well, be careful or I might just wipe that smile off your face," steve smirks at Thor as he leaned down to kiss his forehead and down his face to his lips and kissed him.

Thor kissed back and smiled back up at Steve again as he pulled away. "Gosh darn it, it didn't work, I'll just have to try again," Steve says as he leaned down to give him another kiss.

Thor smiled into the kiss as he sat up slightly, lightly tracing his hands up Steve's sides, making him break the kiss and laughed lightly as he rested his forehead against thors. Thor smiled and sat up more, pulling Steve into his lap this time as he kissed up his neck. "You're so delicate sometimes, it's... Adorable," Thor whispers softly as he rested his chin on Steve's shoulder.

"Only for you," Steve replied with a small smile back as he leaned his head down to kiss him again. Thor just chuckled as he kissed back, perfectly content for the moment.


	6. Scarlet captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is sick

"Steve, Steve you should be resting in bed," Wanda says worriedly as she looked up at her boyfriend. The tall blonde was coughing and sneezing up a storm, he was now regretting that last mission up in Russia a few days earlier- or at least wearing warmer clothes.

"'M fine, wan'a," he stutters out, sniffling as he tried to walk passed her to get his suit on for the newest mission they received. Wanda let out a disgruntled noise and used a force field to block him. "Oh no, you aren't going anywhere mister," she says and Steve gave a small huff of annoyance. "And why not?" He asks as he turned to face her.

"You're sick Steve, a blind person can see that!" She snaps. "Now get back into bed," she says firmly, pointing to the bedroom down the hall. Steve opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it and turned to leave, coughing as he crawled into bed and curled up under the covers.

Wanda sighed as she watched him leave. He had told her how much he hated being sick growing up, and had expressed many times how happy he was to get a new, fresh start with a perfect body; that's what really was annoying him now. He was supposed to be the pinnacle of health, the picture perfect body, he shouldn't be sick.

But he was.

Wanda decided to make him some home made soup, since he had told her how much he loved his ma's soup when he was sick so much. She went in to check on him while the broth was boiling and walked over to feel his forehead, which was burning hot and noticed he was out cold. She noticed he was having chills though, shaking ever so slightly she went to get a wet rag for his forehead.

She set the wet rag on his forehead and went to check on the soup, bringing it in for him. She shook his shoulder gently to wake him and he sat up ever so slightly with a small, shaky breath. "Thang 'ou wan'a. 'M sorry for bein' stubborn, i jus' don't like bein' sick," he says as he started eating the soup.

"It's okay, just don't get me sick, you here me?" She asks and Steve chuckled up at her. "Yes ma'am, loud 'n' clear," he nods with a small smile up at her.

Wanda waited for him to finish the soup, deciding to get some things to help, like cough drops and tissues for him. "You just rest and get better soldier, okay?" She says with a small smile as she kissed his forehead and he smiled up at her. "I'll try ma'am," he says as he curled up to go to sleep again. Wanda smiled back at Steve and went to get ready for bed, crawling on the other side of the bed from Steve.

"Goo' nigh' wan'a," Steve says quietly. "Goodnight, Steve," Wanda replied with a small smile before she started to fall asleep. Steve had taken care of plenty of people in his time, it was time someone reversed the roles for once.


	7. Steggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMF!steggy and Future!Steggy  
> (Two of my favorite versions of Steggy :3)  
> Okay this is a long awaited request and I'm sorry I just got around to posting it!!!

Steve ducked as rubble flew passed his head, swearing profusely under his breath. 

"Mister Rogers, why I never!" The sharp British voice quipped over the comms. "You've said worse yourself Pegs, get over it," he replied quickly right after before blocking some more debris.

It hadn't been very long since Steve and Peggy had been found in the artic and defrosted, but it seems they were adjusting well. When aliens ended up trying taking over New York, well that was the icing on the futuristic cake. To be exact, it had been a month.

The two had been adjusting well it seemed, considering their situation. They were anyways until Loki came to town. Peggy and Steve were asked about everything they knew about the tesseract, and now it was the final showdown.

Steve was running around trying to clear out buildings and protect people with Peggy by his side as well, shooting down aliens left and right. Steve had launched himself into a window where a chitauri was currently holding a bunch of people hostage- in what appeared to be a bank. Steve wrestled for a moment until the grenade had gone off, and had launched him out the window.

The loud crunching noise Peggy had heard was sickening, standing still in shock for a moment before hurrying over to help Steve off the car he had landed on. Steve winced as he got up slowly.

"You're not invincible you know!" The brunette snapped at the tall blonde.

"I have been so far," Steve replied with a grin as he limped around before looking around for the next targets.

Peggy just rolled her eyes before shooting at another group of chitauri as they came around a corner.

"What a wake up call," Steve says with a sigh as he launched back into action. This is what he had known his whole life so far, didn't surprise him anymore.


	8. CaptainSif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif and Steve get to know each other after a badass mission together

Steve panted as he looked around, ducking a blast from the adversary. He saw something flicker out of his peripheral and almost threw his shield when he saw a dark haired woman in some strange clothing, much like Thor usually wore, and stopped before he flung his shield.

The was a moment of hesitation between the two of them as they made eye contact, before the action of the fight brought them back to reality. Steve caught himself looking at the woman, watching as she fought the new army Loki had brought to earth.

Steve edged a bit closer, chucking his shield when an alien came up behind her. The woman looked over at Steve, and nodded in acknowledgment as she turned back to combat.

The two fought well, soon adapting to each other's abilities and strengths as they finished up the last of the fight, the woman slicing the last Alien to its end.

Steve panted as he stood and looked around at the damage, several buildings had been all but taken down, and there were bodies of aliens strewn across the street left and right, up and down.

"You fight very gallantly, for a human," the dark haired woman said as she walked up to Steve, almost eye level with him. Steve smiled his usual grin, not a whole smile, but the tug of the corners of his mouth indicated his amusement.

"Well, you're a better fighter than most anyone I know," he says with a more proud grin as he looked down with a small blush. She just smiled in return. "Well, ready to start cleaning up?" He asks after looking around and the team started regrouping with them to assess the damage.

nodded and smiled again as she looked around before they started going to work to help.

After the cleanup was over, Steve approached the dark haired woman. "Hey, I don't think I caught your name?" He asks her kindly. "Sif, and yours?" She replies with a kind smile back. "Steve Rogers," he says as he offered her a hand to shake. She looked at it a moment before she caught on and shook his hand. 

"Nice to meet your acquaintance,"' she says as Steve nodded. "So, I was wondering, would you like to go out to grab something to eat?" He asks, feeling a bit hopeful. Thor and Tony smiled at the two from where they were chatting, both glad they were getting out finally it seemed.

Steve had taken them to a classic burger joint he had discovered one day in his lunch break, and had gotten them a post-war meal of burgers with a grand dessert of milkshakes in the end.

During their meal the two got to know each other, sharing stories of wars, and their childhood and talking about life in general. Both really seemed to have enjoyed it very well, and by the end of the meal, both were smiling genuinely. Steve hadn't felt this happy or excited since... He didn't even know when really. Things just seemed to click between the two, and they had a lot in common.

At the end of the meal, Sif had informed that she would be staying for a few days on earth if they wanted to get together again. Steve nodded and replied that he'd love to see her again, to which he invited her over for a movie after their date and she accepted, having never seen one before.

Needless to say the two seemed to click a lot more than thought of, because eventually the movie was forgotten, and Steve woke the next morning in a pile of blankets on the floor with a weight on his chest. It took him a minute to register, before he smiled and looked down st Sif, who's head was on his bare chest, the blankets pulled sniffly against her as she traced gentle patterns on his chest. 

"Good mornin' doll," he says softly, his voice a bit rhaspy from sleep. "Good morning to you too, captain," she says with a small smile back as she looked up at him. Steve hadn't never been so happy, his heart racing as he looked at her. They knew they loved each other, and always would.


	9. Captain Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Vision get to know each other

"I understand that reference!" The tall blond chuckles as he sat back on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Vision chuckled back as he sat up a bit to make more room for Steve. Steve smiled back and put his arm behind Vision when he got the opportunity, setting the bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"Care to share the origin?" Vision asked as he sat back again, reaching to take some popcorn from the bowl.

"It's from a musical called The Wizard of Oz," he says as he looked up at the large screen which almost took up an entire wall, a black and white movie playing in the background.

Steve smiled as he sat back contently on the couch, pulling Vision closer to him. Vision smiled back as he leaned against Steve, stealing a piece of popcorn from his hands and eating it instead. 

"Hey!" Steve says with a chuckle, going to get another piece of popcorn and tossing it at Vision, hitting him in the head. Vision simply chuckled and started tossing popcorn back at him.

Steve chuckled as he tried shielding himself from them with his hand. "I give! White flag!" He says after a moment, waving an imaginary flag up in surrender. Vision simply laughed as he stopped, popping th last piece of popcorn in his mouth. After they relaxed again, Vision leaning on Steve, as Steve put his arm loosely around him and the two watched the rest of their episode of Casablanca. Steve smiled fondly as he sighed contently, pulling Vision even closer as he leaned back on the couch. The two couldn't have asked for a more perfect afternoon, accident and stress free.


	10. SilverCaptain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what Pietro and Steve's ship name was lol
> 
> Okay I've been in a very sad mood tonight so I'm ventinf out my feelings into written trash for the enjoyment of other.  
> WARNING: character death... Twice.

Steve panted as he ran the last few laps around the park, having already ran about fifteen miles or so. He was just finishing up when he saw a flash of blue and silver streak passed him faster than he could blink before it was gone again, surprising him and almost making him fall into the river next to the trail he was running.

The blond smirked before wiping some hair out of his eyes and continuing to run. He had been out here since about five, running laps before he finally decided to wake up Pietro and invite him running with him, the two having gotten to start to know each other after Pietro took a trip to TAHITI. It took only a few minutes for the man to catch up apparently, since he knew that blue streak from anywhere.

The two had been going out and getting to know each other for awhile now, and Steve could tell he was the one, and Pietro was thinking the exact same thing.

\---

Several months passed and Steve and Pietro decided to move in together after having started to go steady. The two were practically inseparable. The barely could keep their hands off one another when they were together, it was rather amusing sometimes seeing the two together in a public space, because Steve would turn redder than a tomato, which was hard to hide against his fair skin.

Pietro smiled as he walked up to Steve on the loading dock, the two having been assigned a HYDRA mission, Steve wanting to pay HYDRA back after the war and what they did to Bucky and what they did to Pietri. Kind of ironic the gifts they had given would be turned against them.

"All suited up?" Steve asks as he put his arm across his shoulders for a brief hug and kiss one the cheek.

"As long as you have your shield," Pietro says jokingly as he returned the previous actions.

"Right, let's go." Steve nodded as they closed the hatch and sat duwn as the plane started and left the hangar.

Steve was fighting back and forth a while later still after they had landed, and had stormed the building. Pietro had gotten into a trap, not expecting it as he had been speeding through. 

Steve was growing frantic as he couldn't hear Puetro, and started barging through the building to look for him, going after hydra agent he could. He missed one, but before he could go after them, they turned and shot him, right in the heart. Steve barely was able to let out a gasp as he felt the puncture, before slipping and falling back.

Needless to say, once Pietro was able to get out it was too late to save Steve.

Pietro cluched at Steve's shirt and sobbed as the extraction crew came to take them out of the area. Pietro couldn't move, he couldn't take his gaze away from the cold, blue eyes staring back at him, his lips parted from his last gasp of breath.

Pietros hands were covered in blood from where he had pressed them against Steve's wounds, feeling the heat leaving his limp body.

The silver haired boy moved finally to put Steve's body on the extraction plane, before slumping next to his body, staring at him in defeat.

"You're gone... You're really gone, your sunshine smile, your soft hair, your worn, big hands..." He says softly, his voice cracking.

Steve's lifeless body stared back at him as Pietro felt his whole world collapsing around him. 

\---

A few days passed before t was time for the funeral, and Pietro had a hard time getting out of bed that morning. Everything reminded him of Steve and it killed him to think about. 

The service wore on and finished when they lowered the casket, and Pietro couldn't take it anymore. He leaned into Wanda as she put her hand on his shoulder, and cried into his shoulder. "He's gone," he whispers softly, his voice cracking.

The service ended with Pietro being honored with a flag for Steve since he was THE soldier of the century.

As time wore on, Pietro got a bit better at dealing with his feelings, and got over the depression. There were days he would go to tell Steve something only to realize he wasn't there to say it to, and he would go solemn and quiet for a moment.

Life would just have to go on, which is what Steve would have wanted him to do.


	11. Romanogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha dancing and the team walking in
> 
> I'm sorry if this wasn't exactly what you had in mind but this was my take on it:)

Natasha smirked as she rocked along to the music with Steve, trying to get him to relax. It was Natashas night with Steve to expose him to culture, and she was starting with hip hop music. 

Steve awkwardly danced along with Natasha, trying to find a beat to the music as Natasja turned her body to grind back against Steve, catching him off guard for a moment before he understood and ground back against her.

Natasha bit her lip as she looked back at Steve, who surprisingly seemed to be enjoying himself. The two grinded against each other for a bit before Natasha turned around to loop her hands around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. Steve kissed back after a moment, turning bright red at first.

The two danced some more, not noticing the rest of the team having filtered into the room and watching the two as they dance, surprised Natasha managed to get Steve listening to Eminem on full blast.

"We should do this more often," Steve says as he kissed Natasha again, not nothing them.


	12. Steggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy finally passes away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> though I recently did just see it, this is in no way related to Civil War. No, earlier today I heard Angels by Sarah Mclachlan and got a sad idea

Steve had been caught in a rut. He was stuck on a routine in his boring life. Run. Shower. Get dressed. Do errands or chores for the day. Eat dinner. Go to bed. Over and over and over, day by day by boring day. He never noticed anyone, no one really asked him to go out with them. No one invited him anywhere. The only thing that ever changed was wen he was on missions. Most nights he hardly even slept, without anything new to distract his thoughts, he was placed by flashback after flashback- combat, or even just personally related to him with family and friends he remembered through his life.

_Spend all your time waiting_   
_for that second chance_   
_for a break that would make it okay_   
_there's always some reason_   
_to feel not good enough_   
_and it's hard at the end of the day_   
_I need some distraction_   
_oh beautiful release_   
_memories seep from my veins_   
_let me be empty_   
_and weightless and maybe_   
_I'll find some peace tonight_

 It was an average, boring day until Steve was sipping his coffee, having stopped for lunch at Starbucks when he got the call. Sharon was on the other end, trying not to sound as distraught as she was. "She's gone Steve... She's passed," her voice was barely a whisper, but that whisper sounded louder to Steve than anything he had heard before, his world crumbling down around him as the words echoed.

 _so tired of the straight line_  
_and everywhere you turn_  
 _there's vultures and thieves at your back_  
 _and the storm keeps on twisting_  
 _you keep on building the lies_  
 _that you make up for all that you lack_

Steve abruptly got up to head to his apartment, but barely managed to head outside before he stumbled into an alleyway. It wasn't long before Steve finally broke, a sob working its way out of the man and causing him to lean against the brick wall outside and sliding down the corse, hard structure to the ground as heavy, fast flowing tears streamed dow his cheeks.

 _it don't make no difference_  
_escaping one last time_  
 _it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_  
 _this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

The last person to have know who he truly was under the cowl and behind the shield, from before it even existed. the last person to remember him for who he truly was, and not for his status in society. The last person to love him for him, and not for being Americas Golden Boy.

 _in the arms of the angel_  
_fly away from here_  
 _from this dark cold hotel room_  
 _and the endlessness that you fear_  
 _you are pulled from the wreckage_  
 _of your silent reverie_

 _  
_ The ceremony was short to say in the least; Steve had been a pallbearer, and only family and friends had been invited. Simple and straight to the point. Just like Peggy liked things. She is survived by Steve and her three kids, many grandchildren and even more great grandchildren. She lived a very adventurous life, one she was mostly proud of. She was buried next to her husband in the Manhattan cemetery.

For the following days after the funeral, Steve was still broken hearted. With no family to fall back on, and hardly any friends he could count on at the moment since they had all been called in for their jobs- missions in other countries halfway around the world to clarify- he had practically locked himself in his bedroom all day long, only getting up if he had to use the bathroom really.

Steve had finally fallen into a new routine until Natasha had come back from her recent mission in Nigeria almost a week later and had heard the news. Immediately she heade to check in on Steve, knowing how upset he must have been. She grew increasingly concerned when she saw Steve's motorcycle was present and Steve wasn't answering the door.

Finally Natasha had let herself in, knowing Steve would have locked the door if he left, since it was too late in the day for his usual runs. She was shocked, to put it simple. The house looked practically untouched, like the owner had up and left without any sign of return, until she entered the bedroom, and saw the hump of a sleeping body under the pile of covers in the bed, the blinds closed to fight off and intervening presence.

"Steve?" She says softly and the mass slowly stirred, mumbling incoherently as he sat up.

Natasha immediately was repulsed at the sight of her friend. The blond's almost always imaculate hair was sticking out in strange places and laying flat where his head has been buried into the pillow. There were dark shadows under his eyes, his cheeks hollow from what she guessed was lack of food, and his shirt was wrinkled extremely as if he had worn it all week, which she supposed he had.

"oh Steve," she says softly again as she walked over to sit next to him on the edge of the bed. That was all it took before Steve practically grappled her for an embrace, which she returned as he finally broke into a sob into her shoulder. She hugged him tightly as she rubbed his back, trying to comfort him any way she could.

"She's gone," he says through his sobs, clutching Natasha tighter. the red head, who was surprisingly quite tender and comforting, despite her usual disposition simply held him, knowing all he needed was for someone to be there for him. Even the strongest people had their breaking points. It was just a matter of time.

 _you're in the arms of the angel_  
_may you find some comfort here_  
 _you're in the arms of the angel_  
 _may you find some comfort here_

 

 


	13. Scarlet Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Civil war spoilers!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CIVIL WAR SPOILERS!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

(LAST CHANCE FOR CIVIL WAR SPOILERS!!!))

"Steve? Steve, hey?" Steve was cut from his thoughts as he looked down to see a dark head of hair with matching dark eyes looking up at him. He almost missed the heavy accent, having grown accustomed to it at that point.

"I'm sorry... I was paying attention, I just got distracted," he replied, suddenly feeling guilt twist his stomach.

Wanda looked at him and sighed before getting up from the chair across from him and walked around, standing in front of him and slowly looping had arms around him to pull him in for a hug, his forehead resting on her chest, right above her heart. He could heard her steady heartbeat and tried to listen to that to help him focus. "It's okay, I understand you've been stressed out. But I really need to talk to you about something," she says softly before she stepped back to sit next to him.

She knew he was distracted, and he had every right, what with Bucky having just gone into Cryofreeze again, breaking the avengers out of their super secret cells in the middle of the ocean and trying to contact Tony to get the team as together as they could.

"You know, how a bit ago we had a bit of fun? Before Ross came in and told us we couldn't be superheros anymore basically?" She asks him vaguely, hoping he remembered. "Yes?" Steve replied confusedly, trying to figure what that would have had to do with what they were going through. He noticed she had been a bit more emotional lately, and he was praying he hadn't done anything to upset her after what they had done. Maybe she felt guilty after what they had done; after all, they were teammates and he was technically the one in charge of the team. He couldn't have favorites.

"Well... I'm pregnant," she says softly, glancing down and away from him. 

Steve looked at her confusedly before he started to piece it together. "You... You- you're..." He says slowly as he looked at her. He wasn't sure what to think; he wanted a family, but he was hoping it was under better circumstances, that it was planned, and that they were at least in a serious relationship. God this was not how he planned at all. If at all.

Wanda slowly nodded as she looked at Steve, tears making her dark brown eyes shiny. "This... This isn't how I planned things going... But this works," he says, noticing the sad look in Wandas eyes and tried to stay enthusiastic. He didn't want to scare her in any way, especially not over something as sensitive as this. 

"Wanda, this is good. A baby, our baby," he says with a weak smile as he put his arm around her. "It might not be the best time, but we can work with this." He says as he rubbed her back before she clutched to him like a lifeline, burying his head in the joint of her shoulder and neck.

"I'm scared, Steve. I can't have a kid, I'm still a kid myself," she says softly before she broke into a sob.

It was true, the two both looked and acted older than they really were. Steve had entered the war when he had barely turned 17, and physically was only about twenty one at the most physically and mentally, though his birth certificate said otherwise. Wanda had entered the HYDRA with Pietro when they were barely sixteen, and spent almost two years at the most in the program before the battle of Sokovia and that was almost a year ago, meaning Wanda was only nineteen.

Steve sighed and frowned as he rubbed Wandas back, trying to console her. It was true both were very naive as far as sex education went, Steve practically having been the virgin and Wanda having had no education further than one class in her primary school when she was eleven. They hadn't meant to let anything happen, but they just got caught up in the moment and now it seems like they would learn their clnsequences as so.

"Hey, doll, it's okay. Well get through this, you and me, you got that?" He says softly to Wanda, who was a sniveling mess in his arms. "What if we can't though? In scared, Steve," she says sadly.

"Hey, remember how scared you were last year, facing all those bots?" He asks. "How you didn't let them get the best of you, how you conquered your fear? Well this is just like that. I know you can do it doll. Just like you can do anything," he says softly, trying to assure her they were to be fine, which he couldn't be a hundred percent himself.

Wanda sniffled as she relaxed in Steve's arms, snuggling closer to him. She simply nodded after a moment as she placed a hand on her belly. "It's still got me. It hasn't settled in yet," she says softly with a dry, soft chuckle. 

"Well, I'm sure it will always been like that," Steve says with a small smile as he placed his hand over hers on her belly and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Wanda, we'll make this work, I promise." He says softly


	14. Spangled Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddly post-mission spangled banner

The atmosphere was lulling, sleepy almost as Steve curled up on the couch and into the warm body next to him. Bruce smiled sadly as he put his arm around Steve, the bigger man attempting to be as small as he could.

Steve had gone on a mission, and it went south fast since it involved a train. He could barely stand trains, not since '45. He had a painfully bad flashback during the mission, and was now still in the mindset.

When he came home, he looked worse for wear, and Bruce went into Doctor-boyfriend mode. He immediately looked the super soldier over and assessed any damage he had, bandages and cleaned him up and now they were currently watching movies on the giant lovesack in the screening room.

Bruce understood what Steve had gone through, there were days he was the same way. They both had their days, but the other always helped. And in the off chance they both had bad days, they would stay together until they started feeling even a little better. They both understood each other's pasts, maybe not as much as they should, but as much as the other was comfortable sharing, and they respected boundaries.

 

Steve sighed softly as he closed his eyes, feeling exhausted but not wanting to sleep, since he knew he would have nightmares.

"You need to rest, Steve," Bruce said softly as he ran a hand through Steve's hair. "I'll be here if anything happens." He adds before pressing his lips to Steve's forehead. Steve gave a shaky sigh as he nuzzled closer to Bruce. He hated being huge sometimes, made him feel like more of a burden to take care of than when he was small.

"I don't want to..." Steve said softly as he slightly clutched Bruce's shirt before burying his face into his shoulder. "It's okay, Steve, I promise. You know I wouldn't lie to you?" Bruce replied softly as he continued to run a hand through his hair. "And the other guy would always have your back if I couldn't handle it," he says half jokingly, in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Thank you, Bruce. Really." He says softly as he closed his eyes, slowly getting lulled the sleep watching Casa Blanca with his best man. It may have been a bad day to start, but he was feeling better now. Much better.


	15. Scarlet Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ScarletCaptain continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible civil war spoilers  
> details of birth- not too heavily detailed

It had been almost nine months since Steve had heard that Wanda was pregnant, and it hasn't been easy. Soon after they found out it was twins, and not long after that, that they were identical boys.

Steve couldn't have been more proud. He was going to be a daddy, and he couldn't wait. After the first few months, things started to become prevalent and Steve realized there were two little boys waiting to come into this world, and he was going to do everything he could keep them safe, no matter the cost.

Steve and Wanda were sleeping currently, luckily for once that Wanda had found a comfortable position to sleep in finally. Steve refused to sleep unless Wanda did, fretting over every second. It was obnoxious at times, and Steve could be overbearing, but she found it cute how his brow would crease with worry at even the slightest sign of discomfort.

The twins were very rambunctious, and Wanda discovered that after the first few kicks she felt. Steve would sit there forever and put his hands on her belly and talk to the twins forever it seemed.

Whenever they'd hear his voice though after a while, Wanda started feeling strong kicks to her ribs or bladder, which neither were very pleasant, considering she already had a weak bladder before she was even pregnant.

It was early in the morning, barely even able to considered morning yet when Wanda felt a sharp pain and then something wet in her crotch area. She gave a low groan as she clutched the sheets. It didn't take much to wake Steve up and he looked over at her worriedly.

"Wanda, what's the matter? Are you okay?" He asks.

"I think my water broke..." She says before she felt another small contraction and groaned again. Steve quickly got out of bed and went over to help her out of bed and to their car. Luckily they lived on the floor level so it wasn't too much difficulty. What was difficult was the drive, with so much stop and go traffic -"what the hell is going on?! Another detour?!" "We'll be there in five minutes baby, hold on just s little longer." "Steve I'm going to kill you when this is over!"- after about twenty minutes in a normally five minute drive, they finally arrived at the hospital and Steve got out to help Wanda inside, who was breathing sharply as she got more and more contractions, waddling inside since her belly had gotten so big. 

She had almost gained half her original body weight. She was sure she weighed a lot less now, considering her water had broken already and I was going to be even less with the twins out of the way.

It wasn't long before they were checked in and ready to deliver.

Steve stood by Wandas side, her hand gripping his hand tightly in a bone crushing squeeze. It had been too late for the to give her the epidural she wanted by the time she arrived.

The first baby was born at a healthy 8 pounds and five ounces.

Suddenly Wanda started feeling faint. She was in a lot of pain suddenly, more than she had been before. The heart rate monitor was starting to spike and the nurses started to act a bit frantic, finally making Steve leave the room. No matter how much he protested, they ushered him into the waiting room.

Steve paced anxiously as he waited. And waited. And waited.

A nurse finally came out and went to explain what happened- the second baby had been born Breached, meaning feet first. It's a very stressful event for the mother and baby, as there were some complications with the birth. Wandas tailbone had broken during the procedure, and the baby had trouble for some time before they finally got him breathing.

Steves heart almost stopped as he listened. The nurse explained that they were all fine then, and he relaxed... Only slightly though. The nurse explained he could go in to see them, though they all just needed to rest. 

Steve nodded and let the nurse bring him in to see Wanda, exhausted; her hair was sticking to her forehead with sweat and she was still breathing a bit unevenly. Steve walked over and grabbed her hand in his bruised one from her earlier.

"Oh Wanda, you were so brave baby doll," he says softly. "I'm so proud of you," he adds as he looked over at the incubators next to the bed and saw two infants- both with blue caps, both healthy looking. "They're beautiful, Wanda." He says softly again and Wanda finally gave his hand a small squeeze. Her eyes cracked open and she looked at him.

"Steve.." She says softly, her voice hoarse from the painful yells she had made earlier. "I'm right here baby, you're okay now. So are the twins," he says softly as he raised her hand to kiss her knuckles.

Wanda sighed in relief and closed her eyes again as she sighed tiredly. "Thank goodness..." She says softly as she peered over at the incubators where the two infants were before one started to fuss. A nurse came in a moment later and Steve got up to talk with her for a moment, and after using some hand sanitizer to sanitize, the nurse finally let him hold his oldest son for the first time.

Steve smiled proudly as he looked down at him. "Hey baby, it's okay. Daddy's here now," he says softly as he bounced the baby gently, who was still fussing. "Hey may be hungry," the nurse explained as she went over to Wanda, regretfully having to wake her up to ask if she was going to feed the babies or if they were bottle feeding. Wanda sighed as she slowly sat up and Steve went over to pass the infant over carefully, and they started going through the process.

It turned out he was indeed hungry, as a few minutes after he was done and burped, he was content again. Steve had become the baby hog almost immediately. He was already holding the second son- who ended up at eight pounds even- and was smiling proudly.

"They're ours Wanda, all ours," he says softly as he bounced the second son, who was trying to wrap his tiny hand around Steves giant finger. "Hey little guy," he says softly as the infant looked up at him with medium Hazel brown just like his mothers, though he had practically white dusting of hair on his head, from his father.

"Which name goes to whom?" He asks Wanda as he sat on the edge of her bed. The two had decided names once they figured the genders, and it was fairly easy.

"The first one should be Billy James Rogers, and the second should be Tommy Pietro Rogers." She says after a moments thought. They both had given names they liked, and then chose the most important people in their lives, in both cases their brothers, either figuratively or literally, in honor of them.

That day had been the best day of Steves life, and nothing could compare.


	16. Captain Ant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Scott get to know each other.  
> I will note that idk where the events of Ant Man take place, only that it's somewhere back west I'm guessing  
> (No civil war spoilers ^.^)

"Hey, you wanna go out for some coffee?"

The question almost surprised Steve, and would have missed the slight suggestion it would be more than coffee if he hadn't been listening for it... Or imagining it.

"Oh, uh yeah, sure," Steve nods as he sat up, setting down the book he was reading to pay attention to the tall brunet looking down at him.

"Sweet, I figured, hey we're just lounging around today, why not go out?" Scott replied as he stood up straighter from where he had been leaning on the entertainment center shelf.

"I have some time to spare," Steve says with a small grin as he stood. "So where do you like to go?" He asks the brunet, who had turned to step out of the room and lead him to the elevator to the avengers tower.

"Not sure, haven't been in New York long enough to know yet." Scott says with a small shrug. "Thought maybe you could show me around a bit, seeing as you grew up here and all," he adds as he looked at Steve.

"Well, times have changed and so have the buildings, but I got a few places in mind," the blond nodded as they boarded the elevator and rode it down.

The two rode down the elevator, chatting casually until they got out and headed for Scotts car- which Tony had bought for him when he became a member of the team. They rode around and soon found a nice coffee shop to go to.

"So, what do you like to do in your free time?" Steve asks Scott. "I like to take longs walks on the beach, sunsets and staring longingly at those I love," Scott replied jokingly, making Steve laughed at how dramatic he made himself sound.

"God that was awful," he laughs.

"Thanks, i really tried," Scott replied with a wicked grin. "Nah, I like spending time outdoors though, and with close friends and family." He says more seriously. "What about you?" He asks as he looked back at the blond.

"I spend a lot of time drawing when I'm not trying to catch up on history, or listening to music and trying to dance... I'm a pretty bad dead hoofer," Steve chuckles before looked at Scott. "Bad dancer I mean. I'm not used to this new lingo everyone uses still," he chuckles, his cheeks flushing a light pink.

"It's alright. I'm good with words so I'm sure I can figure it out if you slip up," Scott replied with his own chuckle.

Steve smiled and nodded as he continued walking. "Well dancing is fun. I'm not that good a dancer myself. At least Cassie doesn't think so anyways." Scott says. "But kids think that about their parents, you know? That they're all bad dancers." Steve tried hard not to frown as he heard that. Scott was probably married if he had a daughter... Which meant this would just be coffee.

"You have a daughter? How old?" Steve asks, trying not to let disappointment in his voice show.

"She just turned six recently. She lives back in San Francisco with her mother," Scott says, trying not to flip out. He hoped he could have waited to tell Steve about Cassie, to see if he likes kids-and men first off- in order to introduce her. He figured he'd like kids, but kids weren't everyone's cup of tea he knew... Man he hoped he didn't screw this up now.

"Oh, that's nice..." Steve says, forcing a small smile. He really had hoped Scott had taken him out on a date, and not just coffee... He'd just have to pray to God he was into both men and women... Anyone would be lucky to have Scott. He was a hard worker and willing to do what was needed, which was just what Steve hoped he himself was like.

"So, have you found any lucky person in this day and age?" Scott asks curiously. He didn't want to bring up any bad memories. He had been to the Smithsonian a few months back and was able to hear endlessly about Bucky and Peggy in Steves life, and saw the interviews with Peggy and understood what she must have meant to her. But he saw videos with him and Bucky, and thought the two had seemed more than friends at least at some point.

"No, not yet. Kind of hard to find someone who won't give you a chance you know? I'm not that stylish anymore, not that I was much in the first place. That, and I'm behind in the times. I wouldn't understand half the things someone was talking about probably if you make a reference." The blond says after a moment with a sigh, pocketing his hands in his coat pocket as they walked up to the cafe finally.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone. You're a nice guy, and I'm sure you'll find someone patient enough to help you catch up on the times." Scott says as he went to hold the door for Steve. He didn't want to assume if Steve was gay, or at least bi like him, especially the times he grew up in.

"Yeah.. That special someone could be right under your nose and you wouldn't notice it." Scott adds with a small smile, hoping to hint on it.  
\---  
A few rounds of coffee later, the two had gotten to know each other quite well, almost sharing most of their major life story quips.

Steve learned that Scotf hated pistachio ice cream and was addicted to rocky road. Scott learned that Steve had gone to art school for a year before he had joined the army. The two talked forever it seemed, finally getting up on their third round off coffee and started to walk out, Steve deciding to show Scott around New York a bit.

Eventually they made it back to Scotts car, and sat down for a moment, laughing at a joke Scott had made as they got in the car.

Steve was still calming down after the initial laughing was done when he looked over at Scott, who was still grinning. Damn he was gorgeous. Steve never really got to study Scott up close, since the man had usually been bothering Stark all the time in the labs, or was out on missions.

And man... He was gorgeous, his face flushed red from laughing so hard, with that poster-perfect smile, and the smile lines that creased his face, and that perfect laugh. God he was in love with this man.

Steve didn't realize, but he must have said something, because Scott shifted slightly and couldn't control the blush that creeped up his face, turning his cheeks a darker red than before.

"Oh," Scott says a bit awkwardly, but a bit shyly moreso, and Steve cursed himself inwardly. "I'm sorry.. I uh... I wasn't really thinking," Steve stutters embarrassedly, trying to think of what he said.

"Well, I think so too." Scott says, which made Steve even more confused. "What?" Steve asks as he looked at Scott.

"I think I love you too. Didn't realize it was love... But it is," he says with a smile finally, stress from the day wearing off finally.

Steve practically smiled ear to ear. "Great," the blond relplies, not noticing the two had drifted closer together as if they were magnets.

scott just hummed in agreement before finally they were close enoughto let their eyes flutter close and melted together, feeling like a perfect puzzle piece together

After they finished, they pulled back and looked at each other as they were done and smiled faintly each as they caugh their breaths. "Wow..." Steve says softly with a grin. "Wow indeed," Scott nodded and smile before leaning in again. The two were together a bit longer before they started for the tower again, and for our, heading to the garage and gettin inside again. The two were sitting in the car a bit longer before they finally got out and headed inside, humming along to the elevator music as they rode up.

"Thanks Scott, we have to go out more often," Steve says with a smile as they reached his floor. Steve stepped it and smiled as he waited for the doors to close. He finally got t and he cousins be happier.


	17. Edit: requests closed for time being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please guys! It's summer and I'm bored and idk what to write!

Edit: requests are currently closed, but you can still submit. My only rule is that you are patient and wait until I catch up. So just for reference: I have 36 prompts (I've counted every single suggestion), and once I get below 10 or so I will re-open.

So, since summer started, I've been waiting and waiting and waiting... And waiting for requests but I haven't gotten any yet! It's been almost s month since my last request, so please!! Please send in your requests!!  
Few rules:  
1) no smut. I can reference if but I won't go into detail or actually write any.  
2) au's accepted!!!  
3) can be any relationship you want now as long as it's related to Avengers and Fantastic Four... After I catch up on x-men, maybe I'll do some more crossovers, but for now it'll be just avengers and F4 related. Poly ships accepted!!!  
4) please be specific. If you have a vague request that is similar to another I have already done, or I get two or more similar prompts, I will do them all together or reference which chapter for you.  
5) doesn't matter how many prompts you send in! I will not care if I'm spammed from one idea, to a hundred ideas! The sky's the limit guys, so send them in!  
6) if the prompt is not exactly what you were hoping, let me know and I'll rewrite a new one for you:)  
7) be patient, sometimes I have writers block and can't write to save my life! I'm very spontaneous as far as writing goes.  
8) if you want a continuation, let me know, though a lot of the time my endings are final, and I just have no where to go with it. Usually if the chapter is short, I had no idea where to go with it, and just tied off the loose ends.

Characters you can choose from (yes they're alphabetized, I'm CDO- I mean OCD. And I put their superhero names along with their actual names in case you didn't know one or the other):

Avengers/Fantastic Four:

Antman/Scott Lang  
Black Panther/T'Challa  
Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff  
Captain America/steve Rogers  
Drax  
Falcon/Sam Wilson  
Gamora  
Groot  
Hawkeye/Clint Barton  
Hulk/Bruce banner  
Human Torch/Johnny Storm  
Invisible Woman/Suzanne "suzie" storm  
Ironman/Tony Stark  
Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards  
Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff  
Rocket  
Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff  
Spiderman/Peter Parker  
Starlord/Peter Quill  
The Thing/Ben Grimm  
Thor  
Vision  
War Machine/James Rhodes  
Wasp/Hope Pym  
Winter Soldier/James "Bucky" Barnes

Side characters:

Laura Barton  
Maria Hill  
Nick Fury  
Sharon Carter/Agent 13

Darcy Lewis  
Eric Selvag  
Fandral  
Frigga  
Hogun  
Ian the Intern  
Jane Foster  
Loki  
Odin  
Sif  
Volstaag

Colonel Chester Phillips  
Dr. Abraham Erskine  
Gabriel "Gabe" Jones  
George Barnes  
Howard Stark  
Jacques Dernier  
James Montgomery Falseworth  
Jim Morita  
Joseph Rogers  
Peggy Carter  
Rebecca Barnes  
Sarah Rogers  
Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan  
Winifred Barnes

Happy Hogun  
Virginia "Pepper" Potts  
Maria Stark

Elizabeth "Betty" Ross  
Thadeus "Thunderbolt" Ross

Jemma Simmons  
Leopold "Leo" Fitz  
Melinda May  
Phil Coulson  
Skye/Daisy Johnson

Aunt May  
Agent Venom  
Gwen Stacy  
Iron Fist  
Iron Spider  
Mary Jane  
Nova  
Power Man  
Uncle Ben  
White Tiger

Silver Surfer

Villains/antagonists:

Alexander Pierce (HYDRA)  
Arnim Zola/ M.O.D.O.K (HYDRA) (Cabal)  
Attuma (Cabal)  
Baron Zemo  
Cross Bones/Brock Rumlow (HYDRA)  
Dark Elves  
Dracula (Cabal)  
Dr. Doom/Victor Vondoom (Cabal)  
Doctor Octopus  
Electro  
Galactus  
Grant Ward (HYDRA)  
Green Goblin  
Hyperion (Cabal)  
Ivan Vanko  
Justin Hammer (Hammer Industries)  
Red Skull/Johann Schmidt (HYDRA) (Cabal)  
Super Adaptoid (Cabal)  
Thanos  
The Abomination  
The Lizard/Norman Osborne  
The Mandarin/Aldrich Killian (AIM)  
The Mandarin/Tevor Slattery  
The Other  
The Yellow Jacket/Darren Cross  
Ultron  
10 Rings

Other characters (Next Avengers&OC's):

James Rogers  
Torunn Thordottir  
Pym  
Azari  
Francis Barton  
Grace Weller (OC)

If there are any major characters you think I missed, or there's someone you're dying to see, let me know and I'll revise a bit! You can send in your prompt too, but I tried to get down as many of the characters as I'm familiar with, even if it's just from shows I've seen. Sorry there are no Daredevil and Jessica Jones, I haven't watched them yet. I've only seen up to the end of season two on AOS, so no spoilers. Also why the lack of AOS characters.


	18. Stony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs to fix the damn elevators already!!  
> Dedicated to my pal, painted_corgibutt on Instagram :D

Recently, steve had been riding his motor cycle, when he heard something strange. He parked it when he got back to the tower and took a look at it, but when he couldn't seem to figure out what it was, he decided to ask Tony to help him out, since they were all going to the park that day. The two were currently riding down the elevator when said elevator came to a sudden stop, jerking the two passengers around. Steve grabbed the railing on the wall and Tony's upper arm to help stablize them both, until they got their bearings.

The two looked at each other confusedly before the lights cut out. "Friday?" Tony asks as he looked up, waiting for a response. There was no response.

"Great... We're stuck, and the powers out," Tony sighs as he sat back against the elevator wall and slid down the wall. Steve sighed as he went to join him on the floor, sitting shoulder to shoulder with the mechanic with his own sigh.

"Well, what are we going to do? The powers out and my phones dead... Wait you don't have yours do you?" The genius asked the soldier, looking up at him, coffee brown eyes meeting crystal blue.

"No, I don't." Steve says regretfully. "I left it in my side bag on my bike." He says.

Tony sighed as he realized how close the two were and fidgeted to scoot away slightly, until there was a comfortable boundary between them. "Well, what are we going to do until then? It'll be a while before anyone realizes we aren't going to be at the park." Steve sighs.

Tony sighed. "We could play some games?" He suggests and Steve quirked an eyebrow questioningly back at him before shrugging. "Alright, why not?" The blond says.

That was how the two started playing a game of truth or dare.

It was a bit before Steve widened his eyes at a statement. "I bet you wouldn't kiss a guy," Tony says. Steve opened his mouth to say something before closing it again, getting an idea. It was his turn to make Tony do something, and he was going to use it wisely.

"Truth or Dare?" Steve asks with narrowed eyes.

"Dare." Tony says cheekily back, narrowing his dark eyes at Steve.

"Kiss me." Steve says in almost a challenging tone. Tony looked up at him in surprise before finally leaning forward to press his lips to Steves. Steve was a bit stunned at how confidently did so, but didn't try to focus so much on it as he kissed back finally.

After a moment, things progressed, and soon the kiss deepened as Steve trailed his hand up to cup the back of Tony's neck to pull him closer as Tony followed him back against the wall...

And that was how they were almost two hours later, the lights having turned back on, and the doors opening. Steve panted as he rested his forehead against Tony's, leaning back against the elevator wall an Tony panted back, closing his eyes.

Steve chuckled softly as he looked and noticed their disheveled forms now, hair sticking out of place, clothes untucked and wrinkles in various areas, and their flushed expressions, as he looked Tony in the eyes.

"Well, guess you can say you kissed a guy now." Tony says with a small smirk as Steve matched his grin as he finally let go of Tony. "Well, looks like our lift is done." The blond replied with a casual smile before standing up straight, and, pivoting on his heel, went to leave the elevator and headed to the garage.


	19. Science Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kweandee  
> Peter is Tony's biological son and only SHIELD knows. Until they tell Tony that is, and he breaks the news to Peter after helping him face a baddie

The room was spinning out of control. No. This couldn't be. It had to be some kind of hoax... Or a prank. Yeah, it was a prank. The angry pirate probably did it to scare him. There was no way he had a kid.

Tony Stark had a kid. Now you're probably thinking: he's slept around the last twenty years, it's impossible for him NOT to have a kid at this point. Though he didn't sleep AROUND much anymore, actually not at all now that he had gotten together with Bruce. He was loyal, thought he had never really been before, never been one for a committed relationship, but he and Bruce had decided to give it a try. And it'd been four years, so it seemed to have worked pretty well. He'd definitely call it a win.

Tony gaped at the papers before Bruce went to take the tests to compare them himself. Secretly he had been hoping to talk to Tony about adopting, but he wasn't sure how the billionaire would react. Now that he saw this, he felt all hope having drained out of him. "It's correct, Tony," he says softly as he looked over the results. Tony felt himself go pale at first. "I... What am I going to do? I can't be a father," He says softly, as if speaking to himself. Bruce put a comforting hand on his partners shoulder.

"We'll figure it out," Bruce says before turning to the official who had come to them with the news. "Does Peter know?" He asks her, and she shook her head. "He's out in the field right now," she says. "But, it seems like you need to digest this information, so I'll let you two be," she adds before turning to leave. Bruce nodded as he watched the short, honey haired official turn and leave the room with her laundry list of things to do.

Tony sat down and put his head in his hands and Bruce went to sit down next to him and put his arm around him. Tony sighed as he leaned into Bruce, closing his eyes before sitting bolt upright, realizing something.

"He's out in the field now right? That's what miss official business lady said?" The raven haired man said to his curly haired partner. Bruce slowly nodded. "Let's go help him then," he says as he stood up. His poor partner, Bruce stood up with a sigh. "Okay. Let's go find him," he agrees finally.

The two went and suited up... Well more Tony suited up and brought Bruce. They wouldn't bring the hulk out if they didn't have to, that just caused more damage than necessary. So Bruce was going to sit off to the side out of the way unless they needed him. Tony landed once they reached the action, seeing Peter- er Spiderman slinging around, shooting webs at the common enemy, Doctor Octopus, as he tried once again to take over the city. It was pathetic really; to Tony it seemed like child's play, having been involved in fights against internationally known terrorist groups and even bigger intergalacticly known monsters and beasts trying to take the earth.

Tony sighed as he flew in, firing a repulser at Doctor Octopus, knocking him off balance from the surprise blast. Peter took the chance to launch himself at Doctor Octopus and wrap him up in webs. Doctor Octopus cursed as he struggled to free himself, but Peter sprayed more webs over him to hold him down. He laughed in success as Tony landed next to him. "Thanks Stark. Didn't expect you out here with such a small fight," he says as Tony lifted his face mask. "I had nothing better to do anyways, thought I'd come out and have some fun." Tony replied as he walked over.

This was harder than he thought. How do you explain you're the biological father of a kid you've known better as a teammate for only a year or two? He doesn't even remember being with the kids mother... Not that he remember any of his other partners before anyways.

"Hey, so uh, after this you and I need to talk," he starts finally. The kid, who must have been in his early teens, no more than fifteen or sixteen, looked up at him. "Alright, where? The tower or HQ?" The teen asks, having gone over to take care of Doctor Octopus. "Tower." He replies a moment later, looking around. "Okay, see you at the tower in a bit," he says before going to call in a team to pick up D.O.

So, Tony flew back to the tower with Bruce, and waited anxiously for the teen to arrive.

It was a while before Peter arrived at the tower, in fresh clean clothes, though there was a split across the bridge of his nose, and several bruises spotting his body, more black and blue than his normal skin tone. Tony looked up as he came in. "You okay kid?" He asks, trying not to seem too concerned. What? He just found out he's the father of the kid, he can't be concerned for him?

Peter just nodded. "Can I sit down please?" He asks after a moment. His legs were killing him, and he was sure he was about to collapse any second. "Yes of course, make yourself at home," Tony nodded as he sat down on a couch opposite of the one Peter did. "So, what did you want to talk about, mister stark?" He asks as he looked up at the billionaire... Those same brown eyes just like Tony's, he realized. Damn this was hard.

"Well, kid, got some news to share with you." He says, getting up to get the papers with the test results. "The first ones are yours, the second are mine. They're from SHIELD's database. They constantly scan the databases for patterns and matches, and they came across this." He says as he handed Peter the papers. Peter looked up at him skeptically before taking the papers and reading through them, not sure what to expect.

Tony waited for Peters reaction, not sure what to expect. Peter wasn't sure what to do after he figured what the papers were saying. "Wait... That doesn't make any sense." He says as he looked at Tony. "They're claiming that you're my dad. How crazy is that?" He says.

"Kid, do you have a picture of your mom?" He asks curiously. Peter looked at him confusedly for a movement before he took out his phone. "Yeah actually I do," he says as e pulled up the picture and showed Tony, who would know from anywhere. He had a relationship with her for a bit. They met a few times actually. That made a whole lot more sense now.

"I remember her. We were together for a bit. How old are you again?" He asks Peter. "Almost seventeen." The kid answered and Tony nodded. "Yeah... It was about that long ago. I'm sorry kid. It seems like it's adding up." The billionaire says with a sigh. "I mean, I'll have to talk it over with Bruce, but start thinking about if you want to move in. It'd be nice to start getting to know you better." He says, and Peters eyes lit up. "Really? Mister Stark, wow, this is great. Thank you, thank you!" He says, standing up as though none of his previous injuries existed.

"Please, it's Tony." Tony smiled as he reached for a handshake and pulled him in for a man-hug. Peter hugged him tightly, "thank you, I'll definitely think about it," he says excitedly. Tony nodded and stood back. "Well, I'll let you go R&R, you look like you need it." He says as he patted his back, making the kid wince. "Sorry," he apologized as Peter turned to leave before going to hunt down Bruce.

"Bruce? Bruuuuuucccce!" Tony called as he walked around before he found his partner. "He's ours." He announces as he walked into the room, seeing Bruce bent over some notes. "He's what?" Bruce says as he looked up, taking off his glasses.

"He's ours now. I just can't not have him around. He's smart and talented, he'd fit right at home here!" Tony explains. Bruce couldn't help the flip in his stomach from brief excitement. He was happy Tony warmed up to the thought of having a kid in the tower. "Great- that's great!" He says with a smile as Tony walked over to give him a hug, pressing their lips together briefly in a kiss. "Great! Thanks Brucie," he says before going to call Peter up to talk with him some more about the arrangement.

A few weeks passed and Peter had officially moved in, and Tony and Bruce had finished the major background checks and paperwork in order to adopt him. His Aunt May had passed away a few years previous, as did his Uncle Ben so he had been in an orphanage for a few years. He was so excited. It was a bit strange at first though, knowing Tony was his biological dad, but he warmed up to the idea a few dad previous and started trying calling them both either by their first name or dad, moreso Tony than Bruce at that. And the best part, Peters birthday was just right around the corner so he got to spend the first birthday with Tony and Bruce.

It was great, before they got called in for a mess with the Cabal... But for Peter, it was the best birthday he could think of.


	20. Winter Panther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa and Bucky get to know each other better

Bucky sighed as he looked around. He had been out of Cryo freeze for about a year now, and had been fitted with a brand new vibranium based arm from King T'Challa's scientific crew. It had been almost two years since he had gone under. He had been going to psych therapy to try and deal with his post traumatic stress, anxiety and depression, and of course the brainwashing. There were loads of other problems, and he had medications for pretty much all of them.

He hadn't paid much attention until he had walked into the main common area of the compound they were all staying in, and strangely no one was in it. He couldn't suppress the urge as he saw the gorgeous black grand piano in the corner of the room atop an expensive looking red velvet rug with gold trim on the white and grey marble tile floor.

He tentatively walked up to the piano, looking at the gorgeous woodwork on the instrument. He looked around as he pressed a single key, noticing the resonant sound ringing in the air. He eventually sat down and played around a bit, trying to remember his basic positions for chords from when he played growing up. He slowly raised his metal hand to greet the keys as well, testing the waters before he remember an old concerto he used to perform at recitals with his friends and family around.

Slowly he started pressing the keys, a bit choppy at first, before he relaxed and started going more smoothly, his fingers gliding gracefully across the keys as a beautiful concerto rung through the halls of the general vicinity of the compound. He closed his eyes as he fell into years of practice and repetition, following the patterns he had wired into his brain.

Little did he know he had an audience. Call it his biggest fan now, but T'Challa was leaning against the doorframe, a small grin forming on his face. A previous warrior had finally found his peace, and he loved it even more that he had done so on his own. He didn't recognize the piece, but it was beautiful. T'Challa walked over quietly, silently across the marble floor, and stood behind him. "It is beautiful, the piece," he says softly finally.

Bucky didn't stop playing as he briefly glanced up at T'Challa. He had heard him come in, but continued playing. He didn't mind being listened to, though it made him a bit self conscious. "Thank you," the brunet replied softly as he went back to playing.

After a few more minutes of playing, Bucky finished up the piece, and noticed T'Challa had taken seat next to him on the bench, waiting for him to do so. "That was... Truly beautiful. How long have you played?" The King asked the soldier. "Uh... I started when I was ten I think... So twelve or thirteen years?" He says as he tried to think. "I stopped when I was drafted for the army, but I got to play once in a while after that." He says.

The king was surprised, that was probably the most he had heard of his life said by the man himself... Ever. Bucky simply looked down, grinning slightly from seeing the shocked expression on the Kings face. "Well, I am glad you have found a passion, Barnes," he says after a moment, patting the other man on the back slightly. Bucky nodded and sighed as he looked down. "What about you? You have any passions?" He asks T'Challa.

The king thought for a moment. "Well, I've always been one for politics," he says jokingly, earning a smile from Bucky. "Well, you seem very involved with your people?" He suggests. "Ah yes. I love my country and what it stands for. My people are a representation of me and i am proud of them." The King replies with a small smile. "Yeah, they really respect you. You are a good King, the best I've heard of anyways." He says, looking up at T'Challa.

"Well, thank you. May I say you are a fierce and mighty man, and warrior. You have proven yourself as well," the King replies, not noticing how close the two had drifted before Bucky leaned in slightly, his eyes flicking to his lips before both of their eyes drifted shut and the distance was gone completely. Buckys hand slowly lifted to cup T'Challa's cheek as they kissed before T'Challa finally pulled back. 

"I apologize, I didn't-" the King stutters, embarrassed and for once at a loss for words. Bucky just looked at him with a cocked head, which reminded T'Challa of a scruffy looking stray dog. Bucky just leaned foreword to kiss him again, interrupting him with a more passionate kiss than before, which the King finally returned. "I was hoping you felt it too," Bucky mutters as they parted again. T'Challa just grinned. "Well, let us go explore more in a more private area... Don't want to get caught yet now," he says softly back before getting up to lead Bucky out of the room, away from the grand piano.


	22. Scarlet Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet Captain-  
> Steve gets Wanda out of the straight jacket only to find out she is mentally and physically hurt.  
> For Team Cap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CIVIL WAR SPOILERS

The day had been grueling and hard, after breaking out from their cells, the team flew over to Wakanda where T'Challa was awaiting them. Once they got out, Steve sat back, sitting next to Wanda, who was currently curled up in one of the seats, shaking slightly.

"Wanda, whats the matter? Are you okay?" he asks worriedly, putting his arm around her gently. Wanda simply looked down, not replying as she curled up more, her arms crossing over her chest like they had been for the last while, as if cramped in the position. Steve frowned as he sat closer to her.

Wanda mumbled something Steve couldn't quite hear, and he looked at her even more worriedly. "Wanda?" he asks softer than before, and noticed how stiff she was. He gently pulled her in for a hug as she closed her eyes tightly. "Oh Wanda," he says as she let out a strangled sob and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Steve rubbed her back gently. "Oh Wanda, its okay, its okay." he says softly while she cried. "I know, its scary, but you're okay now," he says softly.

"It hurts... It all just hurts so bad!" Wanda cried out as she clutched at his shirt. Steve rocked slightly as he let her cry, trying to get her to calm down. The rest of them looked at the two closely, unsure what was going on exactly.

It soon fell silent, but in Wanda's head it was like someone was screaming, sirens ringing and... was that howling laughter? It sounded deep and hollow, maniacal. Wanda tried hard to concentrate on one noise to try and focus her thoughts and she started to calm down. She didn't know how long it was, but she soon fell asleep from exhaustion. Eventually they arrived in Wakanda and Steve went to pick her up gently, cradling her close as he walked off the jet and went to head inside.

Once they went inside, they all went to settle down, while Steve took Wanda into a room and set her down in the bed and went to lay next to her, waiting for her to wake up.

Several hours passed, and soon Steve had fallen asleep as well, exhaustion and stress finally wearing down on him. He hadn't been asleep for long though, before he was ripped from his sleep by a screech of fear right in his ear. He looked around wildly before he saw Wanda, sitting up, shaking violently as she started sobbing. Steve sat up quickly and went to pull her in for a hug, "Wanda, Wanda, shush, you're okay. You're safe now." he says softly as he gently ran a hand through her hair, listening sadly to her helpless cries. Wanda went to clutch at his shirt again tightly, trying hard to calm down. "Hey, you're okay now, I'm here, we're in a safe house." he continues, slowly rocking as she moved to curl up more in his embrace.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks softly, and was answered with a quick shake of her head as she nuzzled closer before letting out a whimper. "God it hurts," she says, barely more than a whisper. "What hurts? Why?" he asks worriedly as he looked down at her, pulling back just to look over her, inspecting closely for wounds. "My back, shoulders, wrists, throat, all of it!" she cries as she buried her face again in the crook of his neck.

Steve felt choked up as he rocked her, holding her close. "I'm sorry baby doll, it's going to be okay. We'll work it out, don't you worry," He says softly as he held her close, rubbing her back before gently trying to massage it. Wanda cried harder as she curled up and pressed as close as she could to Steve, as if she were in a dream and at any moment she could be ripped out of it and shoved back into the jacket and collar again. "Baby doll, it's okay, I'm here, I'm not going nowhere," he says, a bit of an old Brooklyn accent showing up more than usual as he tried to comfort her.

The soldier held her until she finally cried herself back to sleep, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You're okay, baby doll. You're safe now as far as I'm concerned," He says softly as he rubbed her back and rocked her gently.


	23. Thundershield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from The Hero:  
> Thundershield please!! I can't get enough of that ship! And can you write one where Thor proposes to Steve and have a time skip to their wedding? Omg please *squeals*  
> Thanks~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so sorry I haven't updated or even looked at this in forever, I honestly have had the hardest time writing these last few months. I've had tons of ideas and inspiration but not enough motivation and too much writers block to attempt anything.  
> Please make sure to check the bottom notes!

"Steven, dinner is ready!" Thor called from where he was setting the last finishing touches of dinner on the table and stood back to admire his work briefly. The muscular blond was trying hard not to show the anxious shake of his hand as he ran through the plans again for the night. He had asked Steve to wear something somewhat more formal than normal for dinner tonight, because he had a surprise for him. Thor stood upright and next to the table as he heard Steve come in and smiled as he saw him in a light blue button down shirt and tan slacks.

Steves mouth turned up in a side grin as he saw the scene before him, and glanced up at Thor.

"You shouldn't have," Steve says as he went over to peck Thor quickly on the cheek and went to sit down.

"Only the best for you, Steve," Thor replied lowly with his own faint smile before sitting down across from Steve. Their apartment wasnt all that big, but it wasn't tiny either. It was an average, modest sized apartment, considering the size of the two occupants.

Steve looked over the table at the food and decoration, noticing the enticing, and regal looking mood set over the table. There was a candle holder with three fresh, or at least newer, candles in it, a single rose in a crystal glass Steve had recovered of his mothers belongings through an old storage space and fine china set over the white table cloth. The lights had been dimmed slightly, the curtains drawn in for privacy while they began to eat their dinner.

Steve smiled up at Thor briefly once he was finished with his mean, "this was amazing, Thor. May I ask the occasion?" he comments finally once he finished his final bites of dinner.

Thor took a slow deep breath, and casually put his hands in his lap as if reaching for his napkin before pulling the small, velvet box out of his pocket. He gave a nervous smile to Steve before reaching for Steves hand over the table with his free one.

"Steve, I know things haven't lasted very long between us, but I think it is time we continue further in our relationship, and continue other milestones ahead. You make me the happiest being in this universe, and I couldn't imagine my life without you," Thor began, before moving to get up and out of his chair and kneeling besides Steves, and opened the box with his free hand before holding it up for him to see.

"Will you marry me?" He asks.

\---

"Come on Capsicle, don't tell me you've got cold feet now." Tony said from the lounge where Steve was getting ready behind a screen.

"Tony, I'm nervous but I know this is what I want." Steve says as he came around the canvas wall in a white tux, having finished tying his white bow tie.

Bucky looked up from where he was reading a bridal magazine on a chair before getting up and walking over to Steve, reaching to straight the tie for him. "Come on, relax Stevie, its only your wedding." The brunet says as he stepped back and out of reach of a swatted hand.

"Easy for you to say. You've already been through this with Tony, and you two live for this sort of stuff, the showiness." The blond replied as he walked over to a mirror to look over himself.

Bucky shrugged and looked over at his husband, who shrugged as well. "He's not wrong," Tony says as he walked over and laced his fingers with Bucky's. The shorter man reached up a big to press a kiss to his cheek. "Right," Bucky agreed reluctantly with a sigh, looping his arm around Tony's waist and pulling him close.

"Well, come on Stevie, time to go down that aisle," Bucky says after giving Tony a quick peck and walking over to Steve. "You ready?" He asks as he offered his arm to the blond.

Steve took a deep breath and nodded before looping his arm with Buckys and turning to follow him out of the bridal lounge, waiting patiently for the music to cue them in. Tony walked out beforecthem, going to take this place.

The music began and Bucky walked Steve down the aisle, stopping right below the altar where Thor resided patiently. Bucky offered Steves hand up to Thor, who took it with the faintest glare from Bucky. "You treat him well, or ill take cara' you," Bucky whispered to the god, who simply grinned at the comment and nodded as he reached for Steves other hand to hold.

The service went on for a while, forever it seemed, before the priest finally announced, "by the power vested in me, you are now husbands. You may kiss," he granted and Thor smiled widely, pulling Steve in for a deeply passionate kiss, arms on his waist and cupping his cheek for the kiss. Steve melted back, returning with full passion.

The day continued on, the happy couple reaceiving many takes of congratulations and praise for their relationship and support from friends. Steve and Thor couldn't be happpier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry I haven't touched this in ages! School and my social life (you're probs thinking "what social life?" Well I'm wondering Where this social life came from) has been a huge stressor for me as of late and I feel bad! But while looking over my works I noticed I reached 10k hits on this piece and I thought I could force myself to get into the habit of writing again! So, if I get up to 100 more hits by... let's say next weekend I'll write the next chapter!
> 
> Please excuse grammar, it was 10:30 at night when I started it and it was after a long study session with my buds tonight. Feel free to let me know if there's anything else wrong!


	24. Steve/Clint (CaptainHawk?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steves dad was an abusive asshole, much like clints, but this is much worse than clint could have ever imagined.
> 
> WARNINGS/DISCLAIMER:  
> Kinda a darker fic... mentions of past sexual abuse, mentions of abusive and threatening households and family members, and possible de-mascuilinity issues. Read with your own risk... I know this isn't near as bad as I could have made it, since I was trying to keep it short and simple, but it still gets kinda fucked up.  
> Very mild daddy kink at the end, though it was one way and mostly implied rather than said

Steve's breath came out ragged and uneven, eyes wide with fear as he looked around wildly, trying to gather his surroundings. He faintly began to realize someone calling his name, which made his breathing come even harder.

"Steve- Stevie, come on, come on back to me." Clint's voice resounded through the cloud finally, breaking the barrier. "There you are, listen, take deep breaths. Breath with me Stevie, in for five, out for five," the dirty blond's grey-blue eyes were creased with worry as he looked over the super soldier.

Steve visibly relaxed as he finally took an even, clear breath. "Babe, it's okay. I'm here, you're safe," Clint continues, going to sit next to Steve and pull him in for a hug, rocking barely.

Steve clutched at his shirt, closing his eyes tightly as he let out a long-awaited sob. Clint simply rubbed his back as he rocked and tried to soothe him.

Once Steve was finally calmed enough to speak, Clint looked down at the soldier. "Wanna talk about it?" He asks. Steve simply shook his head in reply. Clint sighed but didn't press further as he sat back and held Steve.

\---

It was a few days later when Clint woke up early, next to Steve. He moved over to Steve when he saw him stir and went to press a kiss to his lips. He trailed a hand down Steve's side and slowly over his crotch when Steve tensed up.

Steve pulled back from the kiss and closed his eyes tightly. "Please, no," he says softly, and Clint pulled back immediately.

"What's wrong Stevie?" Clint asks as he looked at Steve worriedly. He didn't want what happened last time to happen again. Steve clutched at his bicep as he took a deep breath, screwing his eyes shut, letting out the breath in a strained fashion.

Clint sat up and sat back, giving Steve some space. It was several minutes before Steve finally opened his eyes.

"Steve, we need to talk about this," he says as the super soldier sat up. Steve swallowed thickly and looked down.

"Steve," Clint says strongly, but not harshly.

Several minutes passed before Clint opened his mouth to say it again when Steve blurted it out.

"It was my dad," he says quickly.

Clint looked at him confusedly, unsure what he meant, before the wheels started clicking. "Your dad... he... he did things... to you?" The archer asks and Steve cast his gaze down, refusing to look at Clint.

It was true the couple hadn't been together long, but Clint now knew where the name 90-year-old-virgin came from. Steve had been the complete opposite of that, which made him seem like he was.

"No, no Steve, it's okay. Hey, we can work this out," he says, noticing the hopeless yet somehow blank expression on Steves face. Steve shook his head as he looked down. "I'm broken goods, Clint, I can't do this sort of thing. That sick man took everything from me, and broke me." The soldier says, shaking his head at the thought.

Clint felt his stomach tie in knots, unsure what to even say, but listened as Steve continued.

"The rat bastard even brought his friends in sometimes, passed me around, like... like I was some kind of toy or food to try." The soldier continued, voice cracking slightly as he told his tale. "I was seven years old when it finally ended, when he passed out drunk and never got up again. Complete liver failure in an alleyway." He says bitterly, eyes hardening and fists clenching ever so slightly as he remembered the story.

"My ma never found out. Said if I told, he would kill me before I could even the words out." He says, looking down at the gray duvet on the bed, reaching to fester with a stray thread. Clints stomach lurched as it continued to churn in desperation. His own dad had been cruel enough as it was, he couldn't imagine that on top of it. He and Steve had already exchanged abuse stories about their dads with each other before, but this was different.

Clint looked at Steve and went to lift him by the chin to look up at him.

"Well work it out. You're not broken goods. I'll take care of you, and we'll work through it together, baby," he says and Steve's breath hitched ever so slightly. Clint gave a faint ghost of a smile and went to run a hand through his hair. "I'll take care of you, and make sure you're happy as often as possible."

Steve went to wrap his arms around Clint's middle, since Clint was sitting up and Steve buried his face in his stomach. "Thank you," he says softly, and Clint set one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair and began to stroke softly. "Anything for you baby, I love you." He replied with a faint smile. "I love you too," the soldier replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get this work up to 13k hits on the next few days i will post another chapter! Really surprised on how often this spikes. Ever few hours I have checked and it went from 10475 hits to 11-something-thousand hits, which is amazing! Thank you to all my readers! Be sure to check my instagram accounts:  
> _.avengers.fangirl  
> And  
> Marvel_fanfictions_
> 
> I roleplay on there as well, so don't be afraid to ask for an RP, especially one based around any of my one-shots, I would love those!


End file.
